Persona 3: Vincent Horietsu vs the Demise Redo
by Vince329
Summary: P3 with Scott Pilgrim twist, redone. This is Vincent Horietsu's precious little life. 2 problems though, one being the issue of shadows and Tartarus. The other being that his new new girlfriend has 7 evil exes for him to kill. How will he cope with life?


This is my first fanfic, so please try to put positive comments on this

**Precious Little Life**

**Not so long ago, in the ancient land, of Iwatodai, Japan, Vincent Horietsu will start Grade 11 at Gekkoukan High School…..**

**4/6/2009**

"How long is this train gonna go for?" I was completely BORED out of my friggin mind.

Let's see, I just arrived here from the airplane 3 hours ago, met up with Jill Seto and Noah Tsukeru, and we agreed to the challenge that whoever got to the dorm first had to unload all the baggage, meaning theirs too. Problem is, I have a very slim patience ratio, and I'm itching to play my bass right now.

"Might as well keep my self busy," and then I just pulled out his PSP and started playing Ratchet & Clank, when all of the sudden I overheard a conversation. "Shin is a nice boy, you would like him!" said an elderly woman to her daughter (I think it was her daughter). "Maaaa, I'm seriously not interested," said the girl, feeling a little bit irritated. I think that she's like 12 or something. "You are 12 years old," yep, I was right, "you should start to be interested." "MAAAAA!" the girl feels really annoyed now. Oh crap, now she dropped her books. "(gasp) you drop book."

As if by instinct, I just walked over and helped her with her books, "Hey, don't worry about it," I said to her. She looked up as if she were looking upon an angel.

**VINCENT HORIETSU**

**RATING: AWESOME ;)**

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Vincent Horietsu. Pleasure to meet you….uhhhh,"

"Katana Chau, thanks."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Then we had a talk for about a good 15 minutes, kinda like a first date.

Lastly, I added, "If you want to meet me again, come to this address." I showed her the pamphlet to the Iwatodai dorm.

"You attending Gekkoukan this year?"

"Yep,"

"I will attend there next year, maybe I'll see you there."

"_Next stop, Iwatodai Station,"_ said the intercom.

I stood up abruptly, "Well, I gotta go, catch you later Katana," I took my luggage bag and bass, and clumsily managed to get past the train doors.

* * *

After I had left the train,

**_11:59:58, _**

**_11:59:59, _**

**_12:00:00_**

All of the sudden, everything turned green and the water on the ground turned into blood.

As I walked outside, I saw that the moon was showing a very bright yellow.

"Oh crap, it's Doom Hour, better get to the dorm quick." I dubbed this time of night the 'Doom Hour,' what with the sense of soon-to-be impending doom in the air.

"I can't believe there's Doom Hour here as well, and I thought Toronto was the only place that had this problem." I said as I angrily romped the coffin-filled city, towards my destination.

* * *

**LATER…..**

"WELL, LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP." I heard two people shout as I was just several metres away from the dorm. Apparently Jill and Noah actually decided on waiting for me.

Jill Seto is 17 years old, and I knew her since childhood. She has hazel eyes and dark brown hair tied in pig tails (think Rise but shorter). Right now, she is wearing her white and pink t-shirt, with ripped jeans and converse shoes. What I couldn't believe was that she had her entire drum kit with her. I asked her, "Isn't that a huge load of heavy crap you have right there?" She told me, "It was no big deal, I had some help," and then she eyed Noah, who looked away embarrassed. I don't think I wanna know what happened back there.

Noah Tsukeru, on the other hand, I knew him since I was like 4, and he is still the biggest douchebag I know. He's cocky, a lot, but he's still my best friend. He has black hair and red eyes. Like me, he's already wearing his Gekkoukan attire. Other than the baggage he is carrying right now, he brought his guitar.

"Just so you know I could've gotten here earlier if the train wasn't too damn slow," I retaliated.

"What? Doom hour made the train shut down?" Noah threw in.

"If it did, I wouldn't be here right now, genius." I retaliated. "One thing though, if we all brought our instruments, where are the amps?"

"Don't worry about that. The amps will come at the door in a few days." Jill assured us. "Well, we should get inside now, Doom hour here is a lot more scarier than back home in Toronto."

"Sure thing," we both said.

* * *

**EVEN LATER….**

As soon as we went inside, I had heard this voice, "_You're late, I've been waiting a long time for you_,"

I turned around and I saw a kid wearing an outfit that looks like if he were in jail.

I turned back to Noah and Jill, "Do you see that kid at the counter?"

Noah said, "No I don't, and even if there was, why would he be here in the first place?"

Jill then said, "you're probably hallucinating."

I guess only I can see him then.

The boy snaps his fingers, and then said, "_Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions, you know, the usual stuff."_

I thought to myself, _is this kid serious? Then again, he probably won't get off my ass if I don't. Eh, might as well._

I took a spare pen from the counter and wrote my name in.

**I, Vincent Horietsu, will take full responsibility for my actions from now till the end of my days.**

After I had finished signing my name, the contract floated out of my hands and into the boys, "_No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."_

Darkness creeps over and shrouds the boy, so that he is slowly disappearing.

_And so it begins..._

The kid had vanished. I was pretty much left speechless after what just happened. Again, I thought to myself, _What did I just do? Somehow, i just know that this is gonna bite me back in the butt one day._

As we, wait no, as** I** was starting to unpack our luggage, we heard another voice (well for me it was another voice). "Who's there?" we heard.

We looked around, trying to find the origin of the voice, and our eyes pointed at a figure near the stairs. The figure was female, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink blouse and a pretty short skirt (was that the dress code for the school?). But the majority of my scanning was centered at her right thigh, a gun in its holster. Wait a minute, a GUN?

The 3 of us retreated back a bit, but instinct took the best of the girl, and she was about to take out the gun.

"Takeba, wait!"

* * *

FINALLY

TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO FINISH THIS

I know it's pretty lame at first, but I will try to make this better as the story goes on.

Of course, this is inspired by MagnusRagnar, Dropletofsour, and SamJaz, recognition to them and their stories, "A Fool named Fortune," "Fairly English Story," and "Lusnati's Style."


End file.
